legoisland3fandomcom-20200214-history
Achu
Achu is a tribal leader from the Amazon. Biography At an unknown time, Achu was assigned with the task of keeping the Sun Disc safe from any treasure robbers. To do such a task, he learned the secrets of magic. For many years, he remained its protector, and hid false Sun Discs throughout the jungle. Also, at an unknown time, his tribe was gifted with the Crystal Brick. The Adventurers Achu first encountered the Adventurers near an overgrown pyramid temple, where he had hidden one of the false Sun Discs. He used a light beam to start a large spider, presumably enlarged by his own powers, on its hunt to keep the Adventurers away. The Adventurers try to get at the Sun Disc with their Expedition Balloon, but Achu punctures the zeppelin with a magical blast, forcing the Adventurers to leave. Achu met the Adventurers again at the Amazon Ancient Ruins. Johnny Thunder successfully entered the ruins and retrieved the one true Sun Disc. However, when he tried to cross an old bridge leading away from the temple, Achu made the bridge snap, nearly dropping Johnny Thunder to his death. Johnny Thunder escaped, but he was forced to drop the Sun Disc in order to do so. Achu retrieved the disc and returned it to the temple. Later, while guarding a small riverside cave, home to another false Sun Disc (in hoping to fool the Adventurers), Achu was attacked by Senor Palomar and Rudo Villano. Luckily, Johnny Thunder, Dr. Kilroy, and Gabarro heard one of the villains firing a pistol, and investigated. They captured the villains and freed Achu. Since then, Achu has shown respect for Johnny Thunder, and eventually allowed him to take the real Sun Disc back to the museum. The Crystal Brick Later that year, the Brickster arrived and stole the Crystal Brick from Achu's tribe. Shortly afterwards, Pepper Roni and Luna Rom came in search of the Brickster. Achu pleaded to them for help in retrieving the Crystal Brick. Not only were Pepper and Luna able to get the Crystal Brick back, but they also managed to recapture the Brickster. Achu thanked them for their deeds. LEGO Racers That same year, Achu saw interest in joining a LEGO Racing Championship. In the races he was in, he raced against an Islander, King Kahuka, Royal King, Commander Cold, and Baron Sam Sinister von Barron. He raced at Enchanted Island, the Royal Knights' Kingdom, The ice planet Krysto, and the Amazon. However, he did not get much farther in the competition, and never personally met Rocket Racer. Two years later, he used one of his portals and brought two of his villagers Bungo and Morat to Dino Island. They had clearly been to Dino Island before, because a village and several Amazonian temples were already built, and Achu, Bungo, and Morat seemed to know the island well. This was during the Galactic Racing Championship. He did not join the races, but simply watched from the side. LEGO Island 2 Achu and a few other villagers used a portal to go to Adventure Island, where they built many temples and another village. When Pepper Roni came and rescued the dinosaurs from Sam Sinister, Achu and his villagers were celebrating just outside their village. For years, this was the last known sighting of Achu. Abilities and Traits In order to fully protect the Sun Disc, Achu learned how to do magic. The full extent of his abilities is unknown, but he has been known to enlarge spiders, puncture even the Expedition Balloon with a blast of magic, make light, and create portals. This last ability may explain just how he lives in the Amazon, but can travel to Dino Island and Adventure Island so easily. Achu is a fully devoted protector to the Sun Disc. It did not matter if the intruder was good like Johnny Thunder or evil like Senor Palomar; he would do anything to keep the Sun Disc safe. He is also clever, having hidden false Sun Discs of less value around the Amazon jungle. Achu also has no problem of living in the vacinity of dinosaurs. Category:Characters